A storage-management server provides a repository for computer information that is backed up, archived or migrated from client nodes in a computer network. Specifically, the storage-management server stores data objects (e.g., client files) in one or more storage pools and uses its own database for tracking information about the stored data objects. In particular, data objects stored within a copy storage volume on a removable storage media (e.g., a tape media) are protected at an off-site location whereby, if an on-site disaster occurs, data objects can be recovered from an off-site copy storage volume by retrieving the removable storage media from the off-site location and accessing the data objects within the off-site copy storage volume by the original storage-management server or a new storage-management server.
In managing the off-site copy storage volumes, the storage-management server periodically determines which off-site copy storage volumes are reclaimable in accordance with a policy of the storage-management server. For such reclaimable off-site copy storage volumes, the storage-management server typically coordinates the reclamation of the data objects stored within the off-site storage volumes to thereby consolidate the remaining off-site copy storage volumes to the highest degree possible whereby a successful reclamation and reuse of the remaining off-site copy volumes substantially improves the efficiency and performance of the storage-management server in executing a disaster recovery. A challenge for the computer industry is to enable on-site reclamation of a reclaimable off-site copy storage volume within a removable storage media that facilitates a reuse of the copy storage volume and a consolidation of the remaining copy storage volumes while eliminating any on-site risk to contents of the off-site copy storage volume.